Surprise
by BlaineyKurtie
Summary: It's Blaine birthday and Kurt gives him a puppy as a preset. Fluffy Klaine Drabble


**Well, thank you so much for all the feedback to my other Klaine drabble. I didn't expect that much people to read it to THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY PROMPT YOU WANT TO GIVE JUST TELL ME. MY TUMBLR IS WITHOUTYOUIAMNOTASURVIVOR . TUMBLR . COM. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

Blaine woke up thanks to a bright light turning on, a high-pitched scream and something or well, _someone_crashing above him in the bed.

"Oh my god Blaine, HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"God Kurt, you scared the hell out of me"

"I don't care, I love you" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's face in his hands and kissing him hard on the mouth. Blaine responded the kiss even harder but made it stop just in time when the kiss had begun to get hotter. He would have loved to continue, if you know what I mean, but they had to go to school.

"I love you too baby" Blaine said still trying to breathe "I can't believe you came all the way from Lima to tell me happy birthday even though we're gonna see each other at school, YOU are the best boyfriend"

"Well, I wanted to be the first one to tell you Happy Birthday"

"And I thank you very much about it but we need to go to school" Blaine responded gently putting Kurt by his side on the bed, since he was still above him, and heading to the bathroom to get ready "You still coming after school with me here to celebrate, right?"

"Of course" Kurt said "Aaaand I will be bringing your present which is a big surprise and I can't carry it with my all day"

"Kurt, you didn't have to-"

"Sh sh, don't wanna hear it. I've already bought it"

* * *

Blaine opened the front door of his house to find his boyfriend carrying a big round white box with an even bigger red bowtie around it in his hands.

"Happy birthday again" sing-song Kurt pecking him on the lips.

"Thank you again" Blaine said simulating Kurt's tone and letting him pass to the house.

His parents and Cooper were already sitting at the table and once Kurt entered, they greeted him and asking him to please join them at the table.

"Okay Blaine, now that we are all here, you can start opening the presents"

Blaine started unwrapping the first one that was a right-angled box. Once he was done with the paper he saw it was a copy of the latest Cooper movie and it has a little post-it that said "From:  
Cooper, To: Squirt"

"I hope you like it" Cooper said, grinning like a child with puppy eyes.

"Aaah yeah... Thanks Coop" Blaine said, not really in it.

He went to grab Kurt's present when his mother interrupted him saying "Aah no no, Kurt's present at the end" and it made Blaine think that maybe his mother already known what the present was. "Go open the one from your father and me" Blaine opened and found a baby blue shirt and pack of 10 new bowties, _they know me so well_ Blaine thought or maybe his parents asked Kurt to choose the bowtie for them.

"Okay, my present now" Kurt said "First, let me tell you I've already talked to your parents and they said you can keep it" Blaine frowned and looked around to find his parents grinning like idiots waiting for him to open it. "Go ahead, open it baby, but be careful" Kurt finished.

Blaine grabbed it and unwrapped the red bowtie and opened the box finding inside a little Labrador puppy that looked like just had woken up thanks to the light of the box opened.

"Oh my god, Kurt. This is so cute. And I always wanted a puppy" Blaine screamed giving a crashing hug to Kurt. "I fucking love you" He peck his boyfriend on the lips several times, he didn't even care his family were watching. He only chuckled when his mother muttered "Language, Blaine"

Blaine quickly grabbed the puppy dog in his arms and held it close to his face. The puppy had big hazel eyes just like him and it was looking at Blaine with a big surprise until he licked Blaine's face. Everybody laugh, Kurt looking at Blaine with adoring eyes.

* * *

After eating the birthday cake, Blaine's dad got back to his office, Blaine's mum went to the kitchen to do the dishes and Cooper said something about a script and went to his bedroom. So, Kurt and Blaine were left alone in the couch with the little puppy.

"Do you already know how are you going to name it?" Kurt asked Blaine, watching him playing with the dog in his lap.

"Of course I do"

"What is it?"

"Klaine"

"What?"

"You don't like it?" Blaine asked with hurt in his eyes.

"Or course I like it, I love it. I just think that maybe… just… okay, what if we break up, I am not saying we will but what if we do it in the future and well, you won't want a dog with the ship name of your ex" Kurt explained.

Blaine got closer to Kurt and said "We're never going to break up. I'm in love with you and I'm planning to marry you"

"You do?" Kurt asked blushing

"Yeah, I love you both"

"I love you too, Blaine" Kurt said closing the gap between them and kissing him.


End file.
